Mobile Suit Gundam: El Efecto Minovsky
by Janus366
Summary: La humanidad por fin se ha expandido más allá de la Esfera Terrestre y se ha encontrado con un mundo increíble lleno de posibilidades y conflictos. Cuando un espectro rebelde ataque Eden Prime, la frágil paz se rompe y la guerra comienza otra vez.
1. Introducción

**Este proyecto nació tras leer un fanfic llamado **Mobile Suit Effect: Rise of Humanity** del autor cast2007. Como fanático del universo de Gundam Universal Century y de Mass Effect, encontré sumamente interesante la idea y quize comenzar un proyecto similar. Es una lástima que el autor no haya continuado más allá del primer capítulo y su lnea de tiempo ya que la ubiese seguido con muchas ganas. Reconozco que mi proyecto principal es Poké Wars y probablemente no continue mucho este proyecto hasta en un buen tiempo, pero me quedé con las ganas de empezar aunque sea con una introducción. También debo reconocer que también me basé algunos elementos de la obra de cast2007, aunque con añadiduras mías y con otras modificaciones que estimaba convenientes.**

** Probablemente, este proyecto continue según la recepción y/o ganas que tenga de seguirlo, así que si es** **pos****ible, me interesaría** **que los lectores expresen su opinión** **a la hora de leer esta introducción que muestra la ambientación de este universo para ver si este proyecto les resulta interesante. Espero que les guste y le dedico esta línea de tiempo a todos los fans de Gundam y Mass Effect.**

**Los derechos de Mass Effect y Gundam pertencen a sus respectivos autores.  
><strong>

**23/4/12: He reemplazado las Fuerzas Especiales de Londo Bell por otra organización existente en Universal Century que se ajusta mejor: el ECOAS.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Línea de Tiempo<p>

U.C. 0001: Con la población de la Tierra superando los 9 billones de habitantes, la Federación Terrestre comienza un ambicioso plan de colonización espacial a base de estaciones ubicadas en grupos llamados Sides alrededor de los puntos Lagrange de la Tierra, para reducir la carga de la humanidad en el planeta. Comienza la era Universal Century.

U.C. 0050: La población humana alcanza los 11 billones de habitantes. De los cuales, alrededor de la mitad vive en colonias espaciales. Al año siguiente, se detiene la construcción de nuevas colonias, terminando el proceso de colonización.

U.C 0052: Zeon Zum Deikun emigra a Side 3 para esparcir su ideología. Argumenta que la humanidad debe terminar su emigración al espacio y que las colonias espaciales deben tratarse como naciones independientes.

U.C 0058: Side 3 declara su independencia, estableciendo la República de Zeon.

U.C 0065: Los investigadores del Instituto de Física Minovsky observan un extraño fenómeno electromagnético. Lo que llevaría al descubrimiento de la partícula Minovsky, partícula capaz de inutilizar y causar interferencias en todo tipo de aparato electrónico y de telecomunicaciones.

U.C 0068: Zeon Zum Deikun muere bajo circunstancias extrañas. Degwin Sodo Zabi aume el mando y al año siguiente proclama el Principado de Zeon. Los seguidores de Zeon son perseguidos y sus hijos Casval y Artesia huyen a la Tierra.

U.C 0070: El Principado de Zeon empieza a experimentar con la partícula Minovsky. Se experimenta con las capacidades de interferencia de la partícula, se desarrolla la primera arma de megapartículas y con el tiempo, desarrollaría una nueva arma que cambiaría el arte de la guerra para siempre: el mobile suit.

U.C 0075: El Principado de Zeon comienza la producción del primer mobile suit de combate: el MS-05 Zaku.

U.C 0078: Debido a las fuertes tensiones entre la Federación y el Principado de Zeon, la Federación comienza en secreto un proyecto para desarrollar mobile suits propios.

U.C 0079: Comienza la Guerra de Un Año el 3 de enero. El Principado de Zeon le declara la a la Federación Terrestre, obteniendo la ventaja inicial por el despliegue de sus unidades mobile suits. Durante la primera semana, se claman más de 2.8 billones de vidas por el abuso de armas químicas, biológicas y nucleares. La Federación contraataca produciendo sus propios mobile suits y vence finalmente a Zeon en la batalla de A Baoa Qu el 31 de diciembre. Se destacan durante la guerra diversos ases, siendo los más importantes Amuro Ray de la Federación en el primer Gundam y Char Aznable en el Principado de Zeon. Tras la guerra, más de la mitad de la población humana ha muerto y solo sobrevive una heredera de la familia Zabi: Mineva Lao Zabi, la cual es llevada al asteroide Axis por renegados de Zeon

U.C. 0083: Renegados de Zeon logran con éxito realizar la operación Stardust, que acaba con el lanzamiento de una colonia espacial a Norteamérica, haciendo que el suministro de alimentos de la Tierra sea mermado. Se crea la organización de elite los Titanes para buscar y destruir posibles restos de Zeon y se destacan por sus métodos extremistas y autoritarios.

U.C 0085: Los Titanes utilizan gas venenoso en una colonia de Side 3 para acabar con una protesta. Mueren sus 3 millones de habitantes y se forma el movimiento de resistencia AEUG (Anti-Earth Union Group)

U.C 0086: El asteroide Axis comienza a retornar a la Tierra desde el Cinturón de Asteroides.

U.C 0087.03.02: La A.E.U.G. ataca Side 7, robando tres prototipos del RX-178 Gundam de los Titanes. Empieza el Conflicto Gryps.

U.C 0087.05.11: A.E.U.G. ataca la base de la Federación en Jaburo. Los Titanes, sabiendo el ataque de antemano, utilizan un artefacto nuclear. Los mobile suits de AEUG logran escapar en el avión de transporte Audhumla y se unen al movimiento de resistencia en la Tierra: Karaba. La base es destruida por el artefacto e incontables vidas de federales y titanes se pierden.

U.C 0087.08.16: La Asamblea de la Federación vota para ceder el control completo a los Titanes a pesar del disgusto de muchos miembros federados. Blex Foster, líder de la AEUG es asesinado.

U.C 0087.08.24: Los Titanes intentan arrojar una colonia espacial a la ciudad lunar de Granada.

UC 0087.09.21: Los Titanes intentan utilizar gas venenoso en la colonia 25 del Side 2.

U.C 0087.10.12: El asteroide Axis llega a la Esfera Terrestre y la AEUG envía una delegación para negociar con los restos de Zeon del asteroide. Las negociaciones no resultan y al día siguiente, las fuerzas de Axis se alían con los Titanes.

U.C 0087.11.02: Un ataque en conjunto de la AEUG y Karaba atacan la base de la Federación en el Monte Kilmanjaro. La base cae al día siguiente.

U.C 0087.11.16: La AEUG ocupa la Asamblea de la Federación en Dakar y denuncian los actos de los Titanes a todo el mundo. Quattro Bajeena, un teniente de la AEUG, revela su identidad como Char Aznable mientras da el discurso.

U.C. 0087.12.07: Los Titanes utilizan la colonia laser Gryps 2 para destruir la colonia 18 del Side 2.

U.C. 0087.12.14: Los Titanes atacan la colonia 21 del Side 2 con gas venenoso, acabando con todos sus habitantes.

U.C. 0088.01.18: Las fuerzas de Axis atacan la base Titan de la Puerta de Zedan, llamada anteriormente como A Baoa Qu. Capturan también la colonia laser Gryps 2 para su propio uso.

U.C. 0088.01.25: Se rompen las negociaciones entre los Titanes y las fuerzas de Axis. Los Titanes se disgregan y Paptimus Scirocco toma el control de los Titanes.

U.C. 0088.02.02:La AEUG lanza la operación Maelstorm y capturan Gryps 2.

U.C. 0088.02.20: La AEUG, los Titanes y las fuerzas de Axis se encuentran en el campo de batalla.

U.C. 0088.02.22: Los Titanes son destruidos y la AEUG pierda la mayoría de su flota. Char Aznable desaparece en acción.

U.C. 0088.02.29: Las fuerzas de Axis proclaman el renacimiento de Zeon. Adoptando el nombre de "Neo Zeon" y envían fuerzas para tomar control de todos los Sides. Se inicia el conflicto Neo Zeon.

U.C. 0089.01.17: El movimiento Neo Zeon es derrotado y sus miembros se disgregan.

U.C. 0090.03: Se forma una nueva unidad para reemplazar a los Titanes y para tratar con movimientos anti-federación. Nace Londo Bell y muchos miembros antiguos de AEUG se unen a la organización, entre ellos, el antiguo as Amuro Ray.

U.C. 0091.02: Un escuadrón de reconocimiento de Londo Bell, mientras exploraba Marte en búsqueda de posibles restos de Neo Zeon, realiza un descubrimiento impactante: descubren ruinas de origen extraterrestre en el polo sur de Marte. La Federación intenta mantener en secreto el descubrimiento para evitar que posibles focos de Neo Zeon se enteren del caché de datos con tecnología alienígena.

U.C 0091.05: Se filtra información sobre el descubrimiento en Marte. Char Aznable, el cual se encontraba desaparecido desde finales del Conflicto Gryps, aparece ante las cámaras y revela su identidad como Casval Rem Deikun, el hijo desaparecido de Zeon Zum Deikun. Siguiendo los ideales de su padre, anuncia que la humanidad debe abandonar definitivamente la Esfera Terrestre y comenzar la colonización galáctica con la tecnología descubierta en Marte. También solicita que todos los restos de Neo Zeon abandonen la lucha contra la Federación y que se le unan como auténtico heredero de Zeon para fundar un nuevo hogar para todo los spacenoids, lejos de la presencia corrupta de la Federación, la cual según él, está destinada al fracaso. Muchos historiadores consideran en este momento como el inicio del movimiento Destino de la Humanidad y del auténtico renacimiento de los ideales de Zeon.

U.C 0092.08: Con la información del caché de datos, la humanidad ha descubierto la ciencia de los campos de efecto de masa, llevando al desarrollo de tecnología para viajar más rápido que la luz. En agosto, utilizando el caché de datos alienígena, conocidos como los Proteanos, descubren que Caronte, la luna de Plutón, es en verdad un relé de masa congelado, un artefacto alienígena que permite viajar varios años luz de distancia. Se descubren trazas de un nuevo elemento, el elemento Zero.

U.C 0094.07.15: El relé de Caronte es activado y la primera nave enviada a través de él llega al sistema Arcturus, el cual posé varios relés de masa.

UC 0094.09: La Federación lanza un programa masivo de colonización. Para soportar la carga de la expansión, la Federación aprueba el plan Vinson II el cual expande enormemente las Fuerzas Federación Terrestre. La Federación comienza la fortificación del sistema Arcturus.

UC 0097: El programa de colonización de la Federación comienza a dar resultado. Los primeros mundos en colonizarse son Deméter, Terra Nova y Eden Prime.

UC 0099: Empiezan a esparcirse rumores de naves misteriosas sin identificación de la Federación que estarían viajando por los relés de masa desde la apertura del relé de Caronte a territorios más allá del espacio conocido por la Federación Terrestre. Muchos empiezan a hablar de posibles colonias de Neo Zeon y la desaparición de millares de personas, muchas de las cuales tienen o tuvieron relación con Zeon, parecen confirmar las sospechas.

UC 0101: Los cuarteles generales de la Federación Terrestre se trasladan al sistema Arcturus.

UC 0102.08.21: Incidente del relé 314. Una flota patrulla Turiana intercepta naves de la Federación que intentaban activar un relé conocido en la Ciudadela como relé 314. La flota Turiana abre fuego y solo una nave logra regresar a salvo a Shanxi.

UC 0102.09.01: Fuerzas Turianas rastrean la nave que escapó hasta Shanxi. Pensando que la colonia que flotaba alrededor del planeta era una nave de guerra, abren fuego, matando alrededor de un millón de civiles. Al ver la destrucción de las colonias, el General Williams, comandante de las fuerzas de la superficie de Shanxi, ordena la detonación de bombas M, liberando partículas minovsky en la atmosfera.

UC 0102.09.02: Tras haber intentado sin éxito tener fuego preciso desde la órbita, los Turianos envían tropas de asalto terrestre para tomar la superficie. Los Turianos se enfrentan por primera vez a los mobile suits, con resultados desastrosos para los invasores.

UC 0102.10.14: La Segunda Flota de la Federación Terrestre al mando del Vicealmirante Bright Noa es enviada para resolver la situación en Shanxi y socorrer al General Williams.

UC 0102.10.15: Batalla de Shanxi. Gracias al uso de la partícula minovsky y la tecnología de mobile suits, la Segunda Flota de la Federación Terrestre derrota de manera decisiva a las fuerzas Turianas al mando del General Desolas Arterius con bajas ínfimas. Amuro Ray, miembro de Londo Bell, participa piloteando el modelo más reciente del Gundam, cementando su legado como uno de los ases más temibles de todos los tiempos. Ambos bandos se preparan para la guerra.

UC 0102.10.31: Una nave Asari entra al sistema Shanxi e intenta hacer la paz entre la Federación Terrestre y la Jerarquía Turiana.

UC 0102.11.04: La Federación Terrestre y la Jerarquía Turiana firman el tratado de Arcturus, finalizando la Guerra del Primer Contacto. A medida de compensación, la Federación es otorgada parte del Confín Skylliano para poder crear asentamientos. La Hegemonía Batariana se retira de la Ciudadela a modo de protesta.

UC 0103.06.23: Un carguero que transportaba a Amuro Ray estalla, matándolo a él junto a los demás pasajeros. Se sospecha que GFE Salariana estuvo implicada en el asunto, creando una situación de gran tensión diplomática. También se cree que los Turianos estuvieron involucrados y por poco la Federación Terrestre cierra su embajada en la Ciudadela

UC 0103.10.15: Al primer aniversario de la Batalla de Shanxi, Casval Deikum aparece ante las cámaras por primera vez en doce años. Denuncia la influencia alienígena en la humanidad y condena la muerte de Amuro Ray, su antiguo rival de la Guerra de Un Año, acusando a la Ciudadela de querer impedir la expansión humana en la galaxia y de que en su temor a ella, recurrir a tácticas cobardes ya que Amuro Ray, según él, debió de haber muerto con honor en el campo de batalla. Entonces convoca a todos los spacenoids oprimidos por la Federación a que viajen a Horizon en los Sistemas Terminus y proclama el nacimiento de la Nación de Zeon bajo su mando, en donde impondrán orden en el caótico sistema. Habla de un extensivo programa de colonización que ha estado operando desde la apertura de relé de Caronte y de que utilizarán la fuerza en caso de que cualquier fuerza opositora quiera detenerlos, la cual se encuentra ahora en un punto comparable al antiguo Principado de Zeon y que sigue aumentando. También llama a la calma, argumentando que no desean la guerra, que no se involucrará en los asuntos de la Federación ni de la Ciudadela a menos que sea necesario al mismo tiempo que se mantendrán independientes de ambas. Aumenta la tensión de la ciudadela, especialmente los Turianos, ya que al no ser la Nación de Zeon miembro de la Ciudadela, no están limitados por el tratado de Farixen en la posesión de naves de guerra aunque muchos argumentan que la Nación de Zeon puede ser una herramienta de valor incalculable para pacificar los siempre rebeldes sistemas Terminus.

UC 0104.9.15: Un cargero sobre la ciudad capitolio en Palaven estalla, liberando incontables cantidades de partículas M en un radio de 65 kilometros, provocando un apagón de todos los sistemas electrónicos no protegidos y causando cerca de un trillón de pérdidas en créditos. Una organización llamada Cerberus clama la autoría del ataque y declara que las muertes de Amuro Ray y de los colonos de Shanxi han sido vengadas. Declaran también que seguirán luchando para que la humanidad alcance su destino en la galaxia. Muchos creen que Cerberus no es más que una tapadera para acciones terroristas de la Nación de Zeon aunque estos nieguen participación alguna.

UC 0105: La Federación comienza la colonización de su parte en el Confín Skylliano, lo que los pone en directo enfrentamiento con los Batarianos que desean reclamar la zona entera como zona de interés Batariano.

UC 0106: Zaeed Masani y Vido Santiago fundan la Compañía Mercenaria los Soles Azules. A pesar de ser independiente, tiene profundo lazos con la Inteligencia de la Federación y es usada para asistirla en reclamar su parte del Confín Skylliano.

UC 0110: La Federación continúa expandiéndose y con el tiempo logra disminuir las tensiones diplomáticas entre las otras especies. A pesar del disgusto de la Federación por la Nación de Zeon, hay un pensamiento general que su presencia ayuda a mantener la paz en los Sistemas Terminus aunque se teman sus ideales pro humanos, sus posibles implicancias con Cerberus y su expansión militarista. La Federación es otorgada una embajada en la Ciudadela y las tensiones con los Batarianos aumentan cada vez más.

UC 0115: Asaltantes y piratas financiados por los Batarianos atacan Mindoir, matando y esclavizando a muchos colonos. Solo se encuentra un colono vivo. En respuesta la Federación inicia una guerra subsidiaria con la Hegemonía Batariana con los Soles Azules y fuerzas respaldadas por los Batarianos. Esto marca inicio al conflicto que todavía perdura.

UC 117: La Flota Nómade entra al sistema Iera, al ver la cantidad enorme de naves, las Fuerzas de la Nación de Zeon se preparan para combatir. Rápidamente se dan cuenta que no es una flota invasora, sino que civil. Debido a al disgusto de ambos bandos por la Ciudadela y las historias similares de ambos grupos, comienza una profunda relación política, de gran intercambio político y tecnológica. La Nación de Zeon se convierte pronto en uno de los lugares preferidos para el Peregrinaje Quariano. Casval Deikum utiliza como ejemplo la relación con los Quarianos como evidencia de su deseo de paz y colaboración en la galaxia, además de intentar demostrar que están desvinculados con las actividades de Cerberus. La flota Quariana se vuelve enormemente beneficiada por el intercambio tecnológico, especialmente de mobile suits.

UC 120: Se termina la construcción de las fortificaciones en el sistema Arcturus. A pesar de que las defensas se encuentran clasificadas, un observador Turiano argumenta que cualquier asalto a Arcturus sería fatal.

UC 121: La Nación de Zeon ha colonizado diversos mundos jardín en los sistemas Terminus y sus colonias se ven constantemente bajo ataques de asaltantes, piratas y organizaciones criminales. A los cuales Zeon ha respondido con ataques sin piedad a sus bases y asentamientos a medida de ejemplo. Muchos de estos ataques han sido grabados y publicados en Extranet, habiendo múltiples protestas por la brutalidad de Zeon contra sus oponentes. El Consejo de la Ciudadela ha dejado el tema de lado ya que gracias a Zeon, los ataques al Través Aticano se han reducido considerablemente mientras que la Federación teme que en el futuro, la Nación de Zeon se vuelva una potencia demasiada fuerte como para poder contenerla. Se crea la unidad ECOAS para realizar operaciones encubiertas en territorio de Zeon para intentar reducir su expansión. A largo plazo, Zeon desea crear un imperio en los sistemas Terminus, imponer el orden y acabar con todo rastro de reductos criminales como Omega, además de instaurar una supremacía humana en su territorio.

UC 122.05.12: Fuerzas respaldadas por Batarianos realizan un ataque sorpresa a la colonia de Elysium. Aunque el ataque fue repelido sorpresivamente por un solo mobile suit perteneciente a Londo Bell. Con claro casus belli, la Federación incrementa sus fuerzas en el confín Skylliano.

UC 124.02.14: La Federación y los Soles Azules inician un ataque contra las fuerzas Batarianas en Torfan. El asalto termina en un embarazoso incidente diplomático al filtrarse grabaciones de soldados de los Soles Azules ejecutando prisioneros de guerra Batarianos por extranet. Después del incidente, Vido Santiago traiciona Zaeed y asume el mando de la organización.

U.C 128.03.07: Tiempo actual.


	2. Misión de Recolección

**Misión de Recolección  
><strong>

**UC 0138.03.07**

"Estamos dentro del alcance de del relé de Arcturus Prime…. Iniciando secuencias de trasmisiones…"

Una nave espacial surcaba el espacio exterior, en dirección a una gran plataforma espacial ubicada a las afueras del Sistema Solar.

"Conectado…. Calculando la masa de tránsito y el destino…"

La nave era la Normandía, una nave experimental creada con el trabajo combinado de Humanos y Turianos.

"El relé esta activo… Calculando vector de aproximación…"

Creada para reconocimiento y ataques relámpago. La Normandía era un pequeño carguero de asalto que combinaba tres aspectos importantes: un tamaño reducido, un sistema de sigilo de tecnología de punta y como tercera característica, la capacidad de llevar las armas conocidas como mobile suits. Pudiendo llevarlos a cualquier sitio, soltarlos, cumplir el objetivo y retirarlos rápidamente.

"Que toda la tripulación se prepare para el tránsito."

La nave comenzó su aproximación a la estructura conocida como relé de masa.

"El panel está en verde… Comenzando la aproximación…"

La Normandía se acercó cada vez más al relé.

"Llegamos al relé en 3… 2… 1…"

La nave espacial fue transportada hacia su objetivo en dirección al planeta Eden Prime. Dejando atrás la Tierra por media galaxia.

"Impulsores… Comprobados… Navegación… Comprobada… Sumidero de emisiones internas activado. Todos los sistemas en funcionamiento. Deriva… Por debajo de los 1500 kilómetros…" Terminó de decir el timonel de la Normandía Jeff "Joker" Moreau.

"1500 kilómetros está bien. Tu capitán se sentirá complacido" Dijo Nihilus Kryk, espectro Turiano y representante de la Ciudadela en la misión que se encontraban. Después de decirle esto al timonel, se retiró del puente de mando.

"Como odio a este tipo…" Comentó Joker.

"Nihilus te ha hecho un cumplido… ¿Y ahora lo odias?" Contestó el Teniente Kaidan Alenko que se encontraba próximo a él como copiloto en el puente.

"Acordarse de subirse la cremallera del pantalón al salir del baño está bien. Yo acabo de saltar media galaxia y he acertado en la cabeza de un alfiler. Eso no está bien ¡Es increíble!" Comentó en un tono hastiado. "Además, los espectros significan problemas. No me gusta tenerlo a bordo. Llámame paranoico si quieres."

"Y lo eres. El Consejo ha ayudado en la financiación de este proyecto. Tienen derecho de enviar a alguien para asegurar su inversión."

"Esa es la historia oficial, pero solo los idiotas se creen las historias oficiales. Algo no está bien aquí. Se supone que solo estamos en un viaje a Eden Prime pero estamos como listos para combatir y con la cubierta de mobile suits prácticamente llena."

"No seas tan paranoico Joker." Dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

"¡Comandante! ¡No nos asuste de esa forma! ¿Cuántas veces se lo he dicho?" Contestó Joker sobresaltado.

Atrás de ambos estaba el Teniente Comandante Shepard. Proveniente del SIde 1 de las colonias espaciales alrededor de la Tierra, creció en una familia de militares que han servido a la Federación Terrestre por generaciones. Tras cumplir los dieciocho años, se enlistó en la academia militar, graduándose con honores e ingresó a las Fuerzas Espaciales de la Federación Terrestre. Su currículo le permitió postular e ingresar posteriormente a las fuerzas especiales de la Federación: Londo Bell. Un organismo creado originalmente para cazar remanentes de Zeon en reemplazo de los Titanes pero que ahora servían como una fuerza de elite cuando la Federación necesitaba resolver algo de la manera más eficiente posible.

"Al parecer no lo suficiente." Respondió con una leve sonrisa.

"Ya pensaba que la gente como usted no hablaba con las cuerdas vocales, comandante. Por lo que sé, los Newtypes prefieren comunicarse a través de la mente."

"Te recuerdo que todavía no es seguro si poseo tales habilidades, Joker. Es posible que lo sucedido en Elsysium haya sido solamente suerte."

"¿Suerte comandante?" Respondió Kaidan. "¡Usted repelió el ataque entero de piratas batarianos por su propia cuenta!"

"No completamente, Kaidan. Solo aguanté la línea hasta que llegaron los refuerzos de la Federación."

"Mire señor. Por mucho que usted no quiera admitirlo, ninguna persona común y corriente habría derribado semejante enemigos sin apenas recibir rasguños."

Después del ataque batariano a Elysium, Shepard fue condecorado por sus actos de valentía y se comenzó a sospechar de que él pudiese ser un Newtype: una persona con capacidades de percepción superiores a la de cualquier ser humano que se han destacado por su capacidad de comunicarse con otros Newtypes y de tener habilidades que se podrían considerar sobrenaturales, como la de poder percibir el peligro inmediato, lo que los ha convertido en legendarios pilotos de mobile suits aunque la gente muchas veces les tenga temor por sus habilidades extrañas y leyendas sobre el auténtico potencial de sus poderes.

"Pero cambiando de tema ¿Cree usted que Joker está paranoico? ¿O cree usted que hay algo raro aquí?"

"No lo sé Kaidan, pero estoy seguro de que si sucediera cualquier cosa, estamos suficientemente preparados como para responder."

La Normandía disponía actualmente de cuatro mobile suits. Dos de ellos eran modelos de producción en masa RGM-119 Jamesgun, el mobile suit general más actual de la Federación Terrestre. El tercero era el mobile suit del Comandante Shepard, también un Jamesgun, pero era en vez un modelo personalizado de Londo Bell, diseñado para un mejor rendimiento además de tener capacidades ofensivas y defensivas superiores. La Normandía estaba diseñada para llevar la limitada cantidad máxima de seis mobile suits para así poder mantener un tamaño reducido y para que se puedan utilizar efectivamente los sistemas de sigilo.

Finalmente, el cuarto era el mobile suit de Nihilus, un TMS-04S Vanguard, un mobile suit de muy alto rendimiento creado por los Turianos para sus espectros. Tras la derrota durante la Batalla de Shanxi, los Turianos aprendieron rápidamente su lección y fueron la primera especie de la Ciudadela en poner en producción su propia versión de los mobile suits usando tecnología antigua de la Federación y modificándola sorpresivamente para crear modelos modernos pero que ni se acercan al nivel logrado por los humanos. Consiguiendo así replicar la tecnología como armas de megapartículas o generadores de helio-3 capaces de generar partículas Minovsky. Mientras que las demás especies de la Ciudadela han empezando a implementar sus propios mobile suits sólo de manera reciente. A pesar de su ventaja respecto a las otras tazas que recién están desplegando mobile suits, la calidad y cantidad Turiana no se puede comparar con la de la Federación o la Nación de Zeon, además de estar a varios años de poder adoptar completamente la nueva tecnología. Ya que el procedimiento de actualización y reemplazo a naves acorde con los mobile suits y el armamento de megapartículas es lento y costoso.

Además de los mobile suits, la Normandía contaba con un vehículo de ataque M35 Mako para poder desplegar un equipo a pie cuando fuera necesario, contando con un cañón y una ametralladora de aceleradores de masa para poder defenderse mientras es cubierto por mobile suits.

"Joker" Dijo el capitán Anderson por el comunicador "Informe de la situación"

"Capitán, acabamos de salir del relé de masa. Los sistemas de sigilo están activados y todo parece en orden"

"Bien, busca una boya de comunicaciones y conéctate a la red. Quiero que los altos mandos de la Federación reciban informes de la misión antes que lleguemos a Eden Prime. ¿Está el comandante contigo?"

"Aquí estoy capitán."

"Bien, dirígete a la sala de conferencias, ahí se te dará el informe de la misión." Tras decir esto, cortó la comunicación.

"¿Lo ha oído comandante?" Preguntó Joker

"Voy para allá."

Antes de salir del puente de mando, se encontró al navegante Presley discutiendo por comunicador.

"¿Sucede algo?"

"¡Oh! ¡Comandante! Solo estaba discutiendo con el ingeniero Adams. Digamos que muchos sentimos que aquí hay algo que no encaja."

"¿Cómo que cosa?"

"Primero el espectro Turiano" Dijo con clara desazón respecto al alienígena "También se supone que esta es una simple misión de prueba para los sistemas de sigilo del carguero, pero no solo tenemos como capitán al mismísimo Anderson, un capitán altamente condecorada y asignado para una misión sencilla sino que estamos con tripulación completa. Cuando sería más sencillo ir con el mínimo posible y así habría menos riesgo de seguridad. Comandante ¿Podría intentar averiguar algo con el capitán?".

"Ahora mismo me dirijo a la sala de conferencias para encontrarme con él. Con un poco de suerte, podremos saber de qué va todo esto."

"Gracias comandante, espero que pueda averiguar algo."

Tras salir del puente de mando, el Comandante se encontró con la doctora Chakwas, la encargada de la enfermería de la Normandía y al cabo Jenkins, un soldado primerizo que en caso que las cosas se pusieran feas, conduciría por primera vez un mobile suit en una misión de verdad.

"¡Comandante! ¿Nos quedaremos mucho tiempo en Eden Prime? ¡Estoy ansioso de poder entrar en acción!"

"Cálmate Jenkins. Esta misión ya no es una simulación de entrenamiento, además, se supone que tenemos los mobile suits solo en el caso de una emergencia." Le informó la doctora.

"Relájese cabo. En una batalla de verdad, un soldado debe mantenerse frío incluso bajo fuego intenso." Le aconsejó Shepard.

"Lo siento comandante. Es que esta es mi primera misión de este tipo ¡Incluso contamos con un espectro abordo!"

"En cualquier caso, si saliéramos a combatir, quédese cerca mío o de Kaidan y todo estará bien."

"¡Por supuesto! ¿Sabe comandante? Usted sería un buen espectro. He oído sobre su hazaña en el ataque Skylliano en donde acabó con una flota entera enemiga ¡Ese tipo de talento son los que se buscan en los espectros!"

"No creo que sea posible, los espectros solo son reclutados entre los miembros del Consejo de la Ciudadela. Hemos estado décadas intentando que ingrese un espectro humano a sus filas." Le contestó la doctora Chakwas.

"Sería una mala decisión que no lo ingresarán a usted comandante, sobre todo si usted es un Newtype."

"Cabo, le recuerdo que eso son nada más que teorías. Me dirijo a la sala de conferencias para reunirme con el capitán Anderson, así que pronto recibirá el informe de la misión. Una última pregunta, leí en su ficha que es de Eden Prime ¿Cómo es el sitio?"

"Es un lugar hermoso y pacífico. Es probablemente una de las colonias humanas más estables y que han logrado un gran desarrollo sin causar impactos en el medio ambiente. Vivía en la casa de mis padres cerca de una colina la cual subía y me quedaba contemplando las luces del asentamiento principal cuando era niño. Cuando me hice mayor, decidí que la vida en Eden Prime era demasiado pacífica y me enlisté en el ejército de la Federación."

"Gracias cabo Jenkins, tenía algo de curiosidad sobre el lugar de la misión. El capitán me está esperando, lo veré en otro instante."

"¡Entendido señor!"

Shepard entró en la sala de conferencias y se sorprendió de que Nihilus, el espectro del Consejo, ya se encontrara en la sala. El capitán no se encontraba por ningún lado.

"Ah, Comandante Shepard, esperaba encontrármelo primero. Podríamos charlar un poco mientras el capitán llega."

"¿Acerca de qué?" Preguntó con curiosidad.

"Estoy interesado en el mundo que vamos: Eden Prime. He escuchado que es un lugar bastante hermoso. ¿Ha estado usted antes?"

"Temo que no." Contestó Shepard. "Soy un spacenoid, estuve gran parte de mi niñez en una colonia espacial de Side 1 y el resto de mi vida la he pasado en naves espaciales. Podría contar con los dedos de las manos las veces que he estado más de una semana en algún planeta."

"Debo admitir que ustedes los humanos son seres extraños. Muchos de su especie prefieren vivir dentro de grandes colonias espaciales cuando hay muchos mundos jardín para asentarse."

"Así es la humanidad. Aprendimos del pasado a no sobre poblar nuestros mundos, ya que inevitablemente, terminamos destruyéndolos. Eso estuvo a punto de pasar una vez con la Tierra y por eso recurrimos a las colonias espaciales en primer lugar y ahora mucha gente no se siente cómoda de vivir en tierra firme tras décadas de vivir en las colonias."

Nihilus rió un poco.

"Definitivamente tu gente son la antítesis de los Quarianos."

"Créeme, lo he escuchado antes."

Los Quarianos han encontrado muchas veces a los Humanos como las criaturas más extrañas de la galaxia por esa misma razón. El hecho de que la gran parte de una especie decida vivir por voluntad propia en el espacio en vez de un planeta es algo que no pueden comprender. Cualquier Quariano daría lo que sea para poder volver a tener su mundo de origen. El tema era incrementado más aún debido al contacto de ellos con la Nación de Zeon, que estaba compuesta casi por completo de antiguos spacenoids de los Sides de la Tierra que habían sido forzados a abandonar la Tierra durante la primera oleada de colonización.

"De todas formas, pongo el tema de Eden Prime en juego ya que quieran o no, es un símbolo de la Federación ante la comunidad galáctica. Al ser la colonia de la Federación Terrestre más grande fuera de la Tierra, es una prueba de que pueden establecerse en otras porciones de la galaxia pero… ¿Podrá la Federación defenderlas?"

"¿Es eso acaso una amenaza Nihilus? Los resultados de la Guerra del Primer Contacto hablan por su cuenta."

"Ah, sí, Shanxi. El sitio de la peor derrota de la historia militar Turiana desde la casi aniquilación de las XVII, XVIII y XIX legiones al mando del General Quintillax Varnus durante las Rebeliones Krogan." Reconoció Nihilus "Mucha de nuestra gente sigue afligida por ella."

No podía culparlo. La Batalla de Shanxi había sido el equivalente Turiano de la Batalla de Loum por buenas razones. A pesar de superar en número a la Segunda Flota de la Federación Terrestre bajo el mando del Almirante Bright Noa, la flota Turiana perdió más del 90% de su flota con pocas bajas para la Federación. El único consuelo de la derrota es que el Comandante de la Flota Desolas Arterius decidió irse a pique con la nave insignia, el acorazado Escudo de Macedyn en vez de recibir el deshonor de la retirada o la rendición.

"La introducción de la partícula Minovsky, las armas de megapartículas, los mobile suits… Trajo grandes consecuencias y cambió para siempre la manera de pelear en la galaxia…"

Decir que la Ciudadela no estaba contenta con descubrir que la partícula Minovsky había forzado a cambiar más de mil años de métodos de cómo se luchaban las guerras en la galaxia era quedarse corto. Las Asari, Salarianos y especialmente los Turianos no estaban muy contentos con descubrir que su sistema de lucha basada en flotas que peleaban siguiendo reglas claramente establecidas se habían vueltas obsoletas con la introducción de los Humanos a la galaxia.

Las batallas espaciales ya no podían liberarse con duelos de artillería a larga distancia entre acorazados usando cañones principales de rieles de más de 800 metros de largo. Con la partícula Minovsky, las naves ya no eran capaces de obtener fuego a larga distancia, convirtiendo a los grandes acorazados en chatarra inútil. Ahora ya no eran el factor decisivo en algún conflicto, ahora lo era la calidad y la cantidad de los pilotos y armas tipo mobile suit que se pudiesen traer al campo de batalla.

"Debió de serlo" Contestó Shepard en un tono neutro.

"Yo estuve ahí en Shanxi ¿sabes?"

"¿En la campaña en tierra o en el espacio?"

"En ambas. Mi escuadrón fue uno de los primeros en ser desplegados… Fue una pesadilla… Las partículas Minovsky causaron interferencias en nuestras comunicaciones y no había forma de ponerse en contacto y coordinar ataques. Muchas de nuestras armas perdieron su efectividad y algunas quedaron completamente inútiles. Por muy pequeñas que fueran vuestras fuerzas terrestres, causaron grandes estragos en las nuestras. Aún recuerdo la primera vez que vi mobile suits… Con sus más de quince metros de altura… Desplegando grandes sombras que nos envolvían por completo… Avanzando y disparando hacia nosotros mientras avanzaba vuestra infantería… Estoy seguro que más de un miembro de mi escuadrón se habrá orinado en su uniforme de combate…"

Nihilus se toco instintivamente un hombro.

"Me dispararon y fui trasladado a un hospital de campaña en órbita. Pensar que los doctores se pasaron un buen rato intentando averiguar qué era la bala que me había herido. Supongo que no conocían otra cosa que no fueran balas de un arma con aceleradores de masa. Justo cuando me iban a dar el alta para volver al frente, ustedes enviaron el contraataque en el espacio.

Fue un desastre. Pensábamos que las partículas Minovsky eran sólo un fenómeno del planeta Shanxi y no un arma diseñada por ustedes. Los mobile suits arrasaron con la flota, especialmente el famoso Gundam."

"Mi padre estaría de acuerdo. También estuvo ahí."

"¿En serio? ¿Era piloto de mobile suits?"

"No, era el Capitán a cargo de un crucero. Intentó ser piloto de mobile suits pero le cabina la daba claustrofobia."

"Veo que el servicio militar es algo constante en tu familia."

"Lo es, soy tercera generación en mi familia en el ejército. Mi abuelo fue dirigió un crucero clase Salamis durante la Guerra de Un Año. Sirvió bajo las órdenes del General Revil desde Loum hasta A Baoa Qu"

"Corrígeme si es que estoy incorrecto ¿No era él ese comandante de la Federación Terrestre que perdió más del 80% de su flota durante la Batalla de Loum en la Guerra de Un Año y que fue capturado poco después?"

"El mismo."

"Me parece extraño que la Federación siga respetándolo después de semejante fracaso. Muchos Turianos no pueden ni decir el nombre de Desolas Arterius."

"El General Revil hizo lo mejor posible que podía con el equipo que tenía disponible hasta ese entonces. Dado a la devastación causada en Australia por la Operación British, tenía que impedir arrojaran otra colonia a la Tierra bajo cualquier costo."

"Interesante, pensar que la flota de Revil superaba tres veces en número a la de Dozle Zabi."

"A pesar de que tuviésemos el triple de naves, se habían vuelto obsoletas con la introducción de las partículas Minovsky. A pesar de que la batalla fue una victoria para Zeon, fue una derrota estratégica ya que no pudieron recuperar sus fuerzas perdidas en combate y la Federación pudo recuperarse velozmente y contraatacar en las fases finales de la guerra."

"Conoces bastante de la Guerra de Un Año."

Shepard sonrió.

"La Guerra de Un Año junto con la Guerra del Primer Contacto son temas favoritos para la tesis de guardiamarina. Supongo que para ustedes las Rebeliones Krogan deben de ser algo similar para ustedes."

"Exacto. Aunque las bajas humanas sufridas durante la guerra harían que cualquier Krogan se pusiera pálido. Yo pensaba que las bajas durante las Guerras de Unificación fueron malas… Pero lograr acabar con más de la mitad de la población suya en menos de un año…. Se podría decir que es un claro ejemplo de eficiencia humana."

"Bueno, el conflicto entero se desencadenó bajo la órbita de un mismo planeta."

"Aún así… Gasear vuestras colonias espaciales, intercambio de armamento nuclear, uso de armas químicas y bacteriológicas, y no olvidarse de lanzar vuestras colonias contra la Tierra, no solo una vez, sino que múltiples veces en su historia. Se escapa como la humanidad ha sobrevivido hasta ahora."

"La guerra entre la Federación Terrestre y el Principado de Zeon era inevitable. No solo era un tema de política e ideologías, sino que también un conflicto entre una pequeña elite que vivía en la Tierra contra los millones forzados a vivir en las colonias espaciales. Tampoco se puede negar que ciertos individuos manipularon a esta gran masa de gente resentida y oprimida en las colonias para ganar poder." Terminó pensando en la familia Zabi, especialmente de Gihren Zabi.

"Hablando de Zeon, me extraña el hecho de que probablemente ustedes sean la única especia en la galaxia que parece estar tan fragmentada y desunida. Pensar que Zeon sigue vivo, allá lejos, en medio de los Sistemas Terminus. Insistiendo en tener su independencia en vez de unirse a la Federación o a la Ciudadela."

"Se ha formado una brecha imborrable entre los habitantes de la Tierra y las colonias espaciales. Toda esa gente viviendo en espacio de la Nación de Zeon tienes buenos motivos para hacerlo. Hay que reconocer que la Federación siempre ha abusado de la gente que vive en el espacio y que entre los altos mandos de la Federación siempre ha estado presente la corrupción y muchas veces preocupados sólo de sí mismos y de nada de lo que pase alrededor.

Esa gente escapó de la Federación para llegar a una tierra donde sean tratados como iguales y han dicho desde siempre que a pesar de que estemos muy lejos de la Tierra, siempre estaremos "atados a su gravedad" y su influencia. Que para ser en verdad libres, debemos dejarla definitivamente y dejarla en paz para siempre.

"Hablas como si fueses un ciudadano de Zeon."

"Crecí en las colonias, por lo que la propaganda de Zeon era muy fuerte. Pero mi familia y yo nunca hemos aprobamos sus métodos y actos. Ni su violencia y desprecio por los alienígenas en los Sistemas Terminus, su posible implicación como principal financiador de Cerberus, de financiar otras organizaciones del bajo mundo con recursos y mobile suits para sembrar el terror tanto en la Ciudadela como en la Federación. Sus métodos han sido desde gasear colonias hasta arrojar colonias espaciales contra la Tierra. Sea como sea que haya existido Zeon, solo han traído muerte, destrucción, pérdida y más conflicto en nombre de la paz, la libertad y el orden."

Nihilus suspiró.

"Pensar que el Consejo ve a Zeon como una pequeña nación inofensiva, que mientras no causen problemas y que mantengan seguros los Sistemas terminus y el Través Aticano, no son ninguna amenaza para preocuparse."

"Ellos no son capaces de ver los hechos. A pesar de que sean un poder pequeño actualmente, presentan un nivel tecnológico igual o superior al de la Federación. Muchos de las antiguas compañías fabricantes de mobile suits de Zeon tienen a los mejores científicos, ingenieros y desarrolladores de tecnología de molbile suits de toda la galaxia y los han estado apoyando desde la época del Principado de Zeon. Cada paso que parecemos dar en el desarrollo de nuevas tecnologías, ellos parecen dar un paso adelante e igualarnos. Otras veces, ellos son los que dan el paso adelantado y debemos forzarnos a igualar sus avances. Se rumorea que tienen el mayor proyecto de creación de un ejército de Newtypes y los dirige un líder carismático y querido por sus habitantes, el famoso Casval Deikun que fue conocido como Char Aznable, el Cometa Rojo, durante la Guerra de Un Año. Sin lugar a dudas, cuando menos lo esperemos, Zeon se convertirá en un monstro invencible que no dudará en salir de los Sistemas Terminus para intentar dominar tanto a la Federación como a la Ciudadela."

En el mismo instante que Shepard terminó de decir lo último, el capitán Anderson ingresó a la sala de conferencias. Al igual que Shepard, llevaba el uniforme gris y negro de oficial de los oficiales de la Federación que han llevado por décadas. Pero con la diferencia que al ser Anderson capitán y oficial mayor, llevaba un patrón dorado en su uniforme y mangas de la ropa.

"Disculpen mi tardanza señores."

"No es un problema Capitán. El Comandante y yo estábamos aprovechando de conocernos un poco." Dijo Nihilus de manera tranquila.

Anderson miró unos instantes al espectro antes de seguir.

"Es hora que le diga lo que está pasando aquí" Informó.

"Sabía que algo aquí no encajaba, Capitán. Que esto no era solo un vuelo de prueba para los sistemas de sigilo ¿Se puede saber qué es lo que se supone que hemos venido a hacer aquí'?"

"Hemos venido para realizar una recogida secreta en Eden Prime. Por eso mismo, hemos venido en una nave con sistemas de sigilos operativos. La información que oirá es secreta y por eso no se la habíamos dicho hasta ahora: un equipo de arqueólogos ha desenterrado un artefacto, una especie de baliza, de origen Proteano."

"¿Ha dicho Porteano?" Preguntó asombrado Shepard.

"Usted conoce las implicaciones, Comandante. La última vez que la humanidad hizo un descubrimiento así, conseguimos un gigantesco salto tecnológico que nos permitió por fin expandirnos más allá de la esfera terrestre. Pero Eden Prime no tiene las instalaciones necesarias para manejar el artefacto, por lo que se nos ha ordenado extraerlo y llevarlo a la Ciudadela para que lo estudien de manera apropiada."

"Obviamente, Comandante" Siguió Nihilus "Este descubrimiento va más allá de los intereses Humanos. Podría afectar también a todas las especies del Espacio del Consejo."

"Así que ese es el motivo que estás aquí: asegurarte de que no haya algún inconveniente durante la extracción. Es bueno saber que tenemos apoyo de la Ciudadela."

"La baliza no es el único motivo por el que estoy aquí, Shepard."

"Comandante." Siguió Anderson. "Nihilus quiere verte en acción, ha venido a evaluarte."

"Pero… ¿Por qué motivo?"

"La Federación Terrestre desea tener un papel más importante en la política exterior y más voz en el Consejo de la Ciudadela. Los espectros representan el poder y la autoridad del Consejo. Si aceptaran a un humano en sus filas, será una prueba de lo mucho que ha avanzado la Federación."

"Tu desempeño durante el ataque el ataque Skylliano fue sobresaliente. Lograste por tu cuenta repeler el ataque utilizando un solo mobile suit y salvaste Elysium de ser destruida. Por eso mismo, te propuse como candidato para los espectros.

"¿Por qué iba a querer un Turiano a un humano de espectro?"

"No todos los Turianos estamos resentidos contra la humanidad, entre ellos, yo mismo, a pesar de mi participación en la Guerra del Primer Contacto. Vemos el gran potencial de vuestra especie. Vemos lo que podéis hacer ofrecer al resto de la galaxia y a los espectros. Somos un grupo de elite y es difícil encontrar individuos con talentos que buscamos. No me importa que seas humano, Shepard, solo que hagas bien el trabajo si ingresas."

"Entonces… ¿Qué es lo que debo hacer?"

"Me dedicaré a comprobar tus habilidades personalmente. Eden Prime será una de las primeras misiones que cumpliremos juntos."

"Tu objetivo Shepard" Empezó a informar Anderson "Es liderar el equipo en tierra junto con el Teniente Alenko y el Cabo Jenkins. Asegurarán la baliza y retornarán a la Normandía de inmediato. Nihilus se encargará de supervisar la misión."

"La misión luce como algo sencillo, de la orden y empezamos de inmediato, Capitán."

Inesperadamente, la voz de Joker sonó por el comunicador.

¡Capitán tenemos un problema! Ha llegado una trasmisión de Eden Prime ¡Tienen que verla de inmediato!"

"Trasmítelo en la pantalla." Ordenó Anderson.

El monitor de la sala de conferencias se encendió mostrando la superficie de Eden Prime. La grabación parecía provenir de una cámara en tierra y mostraba un espectáculo de destrucción: cráteres humeantes, mobile suits destruidos y soldados muertos. La grabación mostraba también algunos soldados de la milicia colonial y de las tropas terrestres disparando contra un enemigo desconocido y se alcanzaban a ver parte de un RGM-119 Heavygun y un ya obsoleto RGM-89 Jegan disparando también hacia un enemigo no visible.

"Pareciera que uno de esos mobile suits son como los que usan el C-sec. Al parecer esos, se construían antes de la Guerra del Primer Contacto." Comentó Nihlus.

"A las tropas de la milicia colonial y a el C-sec se les está permitida la venta de algunos modelos de mobile suit obsoletos." Contestó Shepard.

"_Le faltó añadir también todos esos mobile suits que de alguna manera aparecen en el mercado negro y adquiridos por grupos de piratas y mercenarios." _Pensó Nihlus, especialmente en los Soles Azules.

El Jegan recibió un disparo directo de lo que parecía ser alguna especia de arma de megapartículas, pero era uno que los tres presentes no podían identificar de algún vehículo conocido. Tras explotar, el camarógrafo retrocedió y enfocó hacia el cielo."

"Detengan la grabación" Ordenó Anderson.

"¿Pero que es…?" Preguntó Shepard intrigado.

Había una enorme estructura en el cielo. Era más grande que cualquier mobile armor que hubiese conocido y posiblemente más grande que un acorazado. Por fuera, parecía una especie de calamar, con un cuerpo alargado y cuatro extremidades que parecían brazos a cada lado de su cuerpo.

"Siga la reproducción."

El camarógrafo estabilizó la cámara y enfocó hacia el Heavygun pero al instante, una explosión envolvió la zona y la señal se perdió.

"En ese momento la señal se perdió Capitán, hemos perdido contacto con el equipo en tierra. Llegaremos en veinte minutos a Eden Prime y no hay más naves de la Federación en la zona." Anunció Joker.

"Llévanos y acércanos rápidamente y en silencio. Esta misión se ha vuelto mucho más difícil de lo que esperaba."

"Un equipo pequeño como el nuestro podría moverse con rapidez, sin llamar la atención. Es nuestra mejor oportunidad para asegurar la baliza." Sugirió Nihlus.

"Prepárense todos. Joker, dígale a Alenko y a Jenkins que se preparen, vais a bajar. Colóquense los trajes de combate y reúnanse en la cubierta de mobile suits."

"Entendido señor." Confirmó Joker.

"¡Estoy de camino!" Afirmó Shepard y ambos corrieron a cambiarse para la operación de extracción, que misteriosamente, se había tornado más complicado de lo que esperaban.

Shepard corrió y tomó el elevador al nivel de la cubierta de mobile suits. La nave estaba en alerta nivel 1 de combate y toda la tripulación se movía a sus puestos de combate.

"Activando sistemas de sigilo" Informó Joker mientras se acercaban al planeta y comenzaba el descenso.

Entró a la sala de camarines y comenzó a cambiarse su traje de oficial por el combat suit de piloto.

"¡Comandante! Vamos a bajar allá abajo ¿verdad?" Informó Kaidan que ingresó junto a Jenkins al camarín.

"Nuestro objetivo es bajar y recuperar un artefacto de origen proteano. A pesar de que la colonia esté bajo ataque, nuestra prioridad es recuperarlo y traerlo a la Normandía."

"Así que de eso se trataba todo…" Susurró para sí mismo Kaidan.

"Por fin… Al fin entrare en acción." Dijo con entusiasmo mientras retiraba su traje de la taquilla.

"Jenkins." Le informó Kaidan. "No te hagas el valiente y quédate cerca de nosotros. No sabemos contra que estamos luchando así que mantén la compostura."

"No se preocupen, obedeceré lo que me ordenen." Dijo mientras se terminaba de colocar el casco. A lo mejor el objetivo era recoger el artefacto, pero también quería vivir lo suficiente como para comprobar si su familia estaba bien.

Shepard terminó de equiparse. Su traje era principalmente negro, pero con en el brazo derecho y en el caso de color azul cobalto y amarillo. En la parte derecha del pecho llevaba el símbolo de Londo Bell: un triangulo negro con una letra L azul y dos campanas amarillas.

A diferencia de los normal suits de piloto. El combat suit que llevaban los tres era la nueva revolución en trajes de pilotaje. Proporcionaba le misma soltura y capacidad de movimiento que un normal suit, pero al mismo tiempo, lograba una buena protección contra armas pequeña y poseía una batería de escudos cinéticos para intentar compensar su capacidad de blindaje comparada con una armadura pesada de infantería.

"¿Listos todos? ¡A la cubierta de mobile suits!"

Los tres corrieron hacia la cubierta, en donde varios ingenieros hacían los últimos preparativos a sus máquinas. A cada extremo de la cubierta habían dos mobile suits y al fon de ella reposaba el Mako.

"Comandante" Informó Anderson que los esperaba. "Veo que usted y su equipo está listo. Ustedes tres serán la fuerza de ataque principal de esta misión. Irán directamente al lugar de la excavación. El punto de descenso es a unos cuentos kilómetros del lugar donde debería de estar el artefacto, si encontraran resistencia, tienen permiso para entrar en combate."

"Capitán ¿Y si hay supervivientes?" Preguntó Kaidan.

"Ayudar a los supervivientes es un objetivo secundario. La prioridad es asegurar la baliza proteana."

"Nos aproximamos al punto de descenso." Informó Joker por el comunicador.

"¿Nihilus? ¿No vendrás con nosotros?" Preguntó Jenkins al ver al espectro ingresar a la cabina de su mobile suit.

Nihlus cerró la cabina y encendió su mobile suit. El Vanguard que manejaba estaba pintado de negro con tonos rojos oscuros, parecidos al combat suit que llevaba. Era ligeramente más abultado que un mobile suit de la Federación y la cabeza tenía un diseño Turiano en vez de humano: una cabeza con dos ojos verdes, barbilla con dos estructuras que recordaban a sus mandíbulas, con la cámara principal ubicada un poco más arriba de la frente y una cresta en la cabeza que recordaba a la Turiana. Tras moverse unos pasos, tomó de un contenedor su arma: un fusil de rayos creado por los Turianos llamado multi-rifle. Su nombre era debido a que podía dispararse como un rifle de rayos común y corriente y podía cambiarse su modo a un rifle de francotirador de rayos para atacar a largas distancias. También tomó un escudo con protección anti rayos.

"Yo me muevo más rápido si voy solo" Informó Nihlus por el altavoz de su mobile suit. Mientras se ponía en posición para tomar la catapulta.

Una voz informó el despliegue de la catapulta, se abrió la compuerta de salida y dos plataformas alargada se extendieron hacia fuera con un par de rieles cada una. Nihlus avanzó y colocó los pies sobre uno de los pares de abrazaderas de las catapultas, las que se engarzaron a los pies de su mobile suit.

"Aquí Nihlus ¡Despegando!"

Las abrazaderas se destrabaron y el mobile suit de Nihlus se propulsó hacia adelante hasta terminar los rieles y la rampa, los soportes se desengancharon y salió disparado hacia adelante. Encendió los propulsores para maniobrar y comenzó el descenso a tierra.

"Nihlus hará de exploración de avanzada y se comunicará con ustedes si hace un descubrimiento interesante. ¡Ahora diríjanse a sus mobile suits! Y buena suerte." Les informó Anderson.

Los tres corrieron a sus máquinas. Shepard montó un pequeño elevador y abrió la cabina del torso. Su Jamesgun se encontraba pintado de color principalmente negro, los colores del torso en azul cobalto y los ventiladores del pecho en amarillo. El de Kaidan y Jenkins venía pintado con los colores por defecto de gris y rojo.

El Jamesgun representaba el pináculo en tecnología de producción general de mobile suits y un símbolo del poder de la Federación en ámbito tecnológico sobre las otras especies de la Ciudadela. Representaba a una filosofía que le daba prioridad a un menor tamaño (14,7 metros comparado con los 18 de mobile suits anteriores) y un peso reducido (16,3 toneladas comparados con el primer Gundam, que pesaba 60) que le otorgaran al mobile suit un gran rendimiento y velocidad, a coste de reducir el blindaje y la capacidad de aguantar daño. Para compensar estas desventajas, por el menor peso y blindaje, se podía construir gran parte del blindaje con la poderosa y cara aleación de gundario y el resto con aleación cerámica. Además, había sido uno de los primeros mobile suits de la Ciudadela en incorporar escudos de rayos: una barrera generada con la misma tecnología de los rifles de rayos y las espadas de rayos que se emitía desde el brazo izquierdo. Debido a quera era una barrera energética, era capaz de repeler tanto ataques de armas de rayos como de armas de aceleradores de masa. También había sido el primer mobile suit de producción general en reemplazar las ametralladoras vulcan de la cabeza por nuevas ametralladoras de aceleradores de masa.

Shepard ingresó a la cabina esférica y se sentó en el asiento de interior. Terminó de ajustar el casco y cerró la visera, después de hacerlo, encendió el mobile suit y los sistemas de control se activaron. Encendió la cabina panorámica y todas las paredes de la esfera mostraron una vista en 360° desde la perspectiva de la cabeza de su mobile suit. Tras terminar todas las operaciones de encendido, desplazó su máquina y tomó su fusil de rayos. Miró hacia adelante y vio como Kaidan y Jenkins tomaban sus fusiles.

"¡Teniente Alenko y Cabo Jenkins! ¡Diríjanse a la catapulta!" Ordenó el operador desde el puente de mando.

Ambos mobile suits se desplazaron y cada uno se puso en una catapulta y se engancharon en las abrazaderas.

"¿Preparado?" Le preguntó Kaidan a Jenkins por el comunicador.

"Si…" Dijo Jenkins en un tono que mezclaba nerviosismo y emoción "¡Estoy más que preparado!"

"¡Aqui Alenko! ¡Despegando!"

¡Aquí Jenkins! ¡Despego ahora mismo!"

Ambos mobile suits se propulsaron hacia adelante y salieron disparados hacia el exterior.

"¡Comandante Shepard! ¡Diríjase a la catapulta!"

Shepard se desplazó y montó una de las catapultas.

"¡Aquí Comandante Shepard! ¡Despegando!"

EL mobile suit de Shepard se propulsó y despegó hacia el exterior, hacia el campo de batalla en que se había convertido Eden Prime.

* * *

><p><strong>Entrada de códice: La partícula Minovsky.<strong>

La partícula Minvosky es el secreto que explica los grandes logros que humanidad ha cosechado en el arte de la guerra. Con una masa cercana a cero, se le considera un partícula casi hermana del elemento zero, pero sus propiedades son completamente distintas a la anterior.

Descubierta en U.C. 0065 tras examinar un extraño fenómeno en el reactor Ionesco Minovsky diseñado por su inventor el físico Trenov Yvan Minovsky que buscaba construir un reactor de fusión nuclear utilizando como combustible el helio-3. Al trabajar con el reactor, los científicos de la Sociedad Física Minovsky encontraron un fenómeno electromagnético que no se podía explicar con las leyes convencionales de la física. Con los años, identificaron la causa: era causada por una nueva partícula elemental generada por la reacción de helio-3 en las paredes internas del reactor, la cual llamaron particula Minovsky o partícula M.

La partícula, a pesar de tener masa casi nula, como cualquier partícula, su masa incrementa para reflejar su potencial o energía cinética, pudiéndose cargar de manera positiva o negativa. Cuando son liberadas en el aire o en el vacío del espacio, la fuerza repulsiva causada entre partículas cargadas causan que se alinean de manera espontanea en una estructura enrejada cubica regular llamada I-field. Un I-field se expandirá y esparcirá lentamente en el espacio. Después de un periodo de interferencia denso de aproximadamente 29 días hasta que la región pueda permitir comunicación electromagnética otra vez.

El principal uso de la partícula Minovsky es en combate y comunicación. Cuando la partícula es dispersada en grandes cantidades en el aire o en el vacío, es capaz de perturbar radiación electromagnética de baja frecuencia como las microondas o las ondas de radio. También interfiere con la operación de circuitos electrónicos y destruir circuitos desprotegidos debido a la alta carga eléctrica que actúa como un pulso electromagnético continuo. Debido a la manera en que las partículas Minovsky reaccionan ante otros tipos de radiación, sistemas de radar y comunicación inalámbrica a larga distancia se vuelven inútiles, las señales infrarrojas se difractan y su puntería se reduce y la luz visible se nuble. Este es un efecto conocido como "El Efecto Minovsky"

La perturbación de la radiación electromagnética es debida a los pequeños enejados del I-field que crea franjas que las longitudes de onda largas no pueden penetrar y que difracta longitudes de onda que tienen distancias similares a la de las franjas. Este proceso de difracción y polarización perturba a las ondas electromagnéticas. Un segundo uso de los I-field (y de las partículas Minovsky en general) es de la repulsión de plasma cargado y de megapartículas sin carga de una superficie de I-field, usadas en la generación de energía y tecnología de armamento como los cañones de megaparticulas (partículas minovsky comprimidas en un I-field de alta densidad hasta que se fusionan y luego son disparadas), espadas de rayos (partículas minovsky fundidas en plasma contenidas en in I-field que les da forma y uso de un filo cortante), rifles de rayos (tecnología de megapartículas reducida y comprimida en un arma de mano para mobile suits) o barreras de I-field (campo de I-field denso capaz de desviar armas de rayos pero no tiene efecto sobre armas laser o ataques físicos como balas, misiles y armas de aceleradores de masa, este tipo de barrera es coinsiderada como contraparte a los escudos cinéticos pero es de alto costo energético).

Si las partículas son controladas, pueden formar I-fields con franjas de diversos tamaños con los cuales se pueden perturbar ondas de longitudes de onda menores. Esto proveyó de las bases para la miniaturización de los reactores de fusión nuclear instalados en los mobile suits ya que un I-field controlado puede bloquear ondas infra rojas. Esto reduce el calor de las reacciones termonucleares y reduce la necesidad de refrigerantes y protecciones para los reactores de fusión. Si no existiese dicho campo, el piloto herviría vivo en unos cuantos nanosegundos y el mobile suit explotaría por los gases supercalentados, explicando el porqué de las bajas causadas cuando el reactor de un mobile suit es impactado por un arma de rayos lo suficientemente poderosa como para dispersar el I-field del reactor.

La única contra medida contra la partícula Minovsky sería instalar pesado y caro equipo de protección en todos los aparatos electrónicos. Esto es posible en vehículos como naves espaciales, pero se vuelve imposible con aparatos como armas guiadas como los misiles teledirigidos. Debido a esto, el uso militar de las partículas Minovsky ha traído una nueva era de combate a corto alcance. Siendo este el principal motivo del nacimiento de una nueva arma de corto alcance diseñada para combatir en este nuevo tipo de guerra: el mobile suit.

Hasta ahora, los científicos de las razas de la Ciudadela se han estado quebrando la cabeza pensando el motivo por el cual ninguna de ellas pudo descubrir la partícula Minovsky hasta que aparecieron los humanos en el plano galáctico, al ser tan parecida al elemento zero. Algunos dicen que a los científicos de la Ciudadela les faltó el ingenio o la visión de seres humanos como el doctor Minovsky, o simplemente, que fue pura suerte y que los humanos fueron simplemente los afortunados de encontrar primero esta partícula antes que lo hiciera otra especie.

* * *

><p><strong>Entrada de códice: La Batalla de Shanxi.<strong>

Las reacciones acerca de la Batalla de Shanxi se pueden dividir en cuatro formas. Los Turianos creen que es una mancha en su honor y una vergüenza para su especie, la Federación Terrestre afirma orgullosa que representa su ascenso como poder galáctico, Zeon afirma que la batalla representa lo superior que es la especie humana respecto a los alienígenas y suele usarse como mensaje precaución para que nadie se meta con ellos al disponer tecnología similar. El resto de la Ciudadela concuerda en que la batalla marcó el punto en que los acorazados y la guerra a larga distancia se volvieron obsoletos. Los cuatro concuerdan que la Batalla de Shanxi marcó el clímax de la Guerra del Primer Contacto entre la Federación Terrestre y la Hegemonía Turiana.

Dirigida por ese entonces por Vice-Almirante Bright Noa, la 2° Flota de la de la Federación Terrestre lanzó una contraofensiva para asistir a la guarnición asediada de Shanxi dirigida por el General Williams. Consistía de cinco acorazados, quince cruceros y cuarenta destructores que en total cargaban alrededor de 400 mobile suits. La 2° Flota consistía en ese entonces la mayoría de las naves de la Federación que disponía de motores capaz de viajar MRL.

Enfrentándolos, se encontraban los elementos de la Catorceava Flota Patrullera Turiana, consistiendo de 3 acorazados, 30 cruceros y 50 fragatas dirigidas por el almirante Desolas Arterius que en ese tiempo iba a ser ascendido como Primarca del Cúmulo Macedyn.

Utilizando partículas Minovsky para ocultar su avance, la 2° Flota fue capaz de enmascarar su posición desde el relé de los Turianos. Y tras varias horas después, la 2° Flota atacó, encontrándose con una flota enemiga que utilizaba un método de guerra que la Federación había abandonado desde la Guerra de Un Año por ser ya obsoleto: un sistema de guerra donde predominaban los acorazados y una gran cantidad de naves de menor tamaño respaldadas por naves caza.

Durante las fases iniciales de la batalla, debido a la interferencia causada por las partículas Minovsky, los Turianos fueron incapaces de conseguir puntería precisa por lo que fuero que no pudieron disparar los poderosos cañones principales de sus acorazados. Permitiéndole a la 2° Flota avanzar hacia el enemigo virtualmente sin ser molestados.

Justo antes de llegar al rango máximo de los cañones de megaparticulas, el Almirante Noa ordenó el despliegue de los mobile suits de la 2° flota bajo al mando del piloto legendario Amuro Ray, el cual pilotaba el RX-93-v2 Hi-v Gundam, el mobile suit más poderoso de la Federación en esa época.

Poco después, ambos bandos se encontraron cara a cara.

A pesar de que los Turianos habían enfrentado mobile suits en la superficie de Shanxi, era la primera vez que lo hacían en un combate espacial y pagarían caro su ignorancia.

Con el esparcimiento de partículas Minovsky en el campo de batalla, aparte de que los Turianos fueron incapaces de conseguir información de blancos para sus cañones, el problema empeoró más aún por el uso por parte de la Federación de globos señuelos que causaron gran confusión al ver como los pocos tiros que conseguían realizar daban a un globo con forma de nave espacial humana. Todavía más, al estar los equipos de comunicaciones no protegidos contra las partículas Minovsky, la comunicación entre naves se hizo dificultosa y se hizo imposible lograr coordinación en el ataque.

Otra ventaja humana fue el uso de parte de sus naves de cañones de megaparticulas, armas de energía cuatro veces más poderosas que el armamento laser, que al ser el disparo enteramente de energía, no activaba los escudo cinéticos de las naves Turianas diseñados para protegerlas de proyectiles impulsados por aceleradores de masa, impactándolas en el blindaje inmediatamente y destruyéndolas con pocos disparos.

A pesar de que los Turianos podían seguir utilizando sus sistemas GARDIAN, la baja capacidad de puntería debido a interferencia de las partículas Minovsky previno que fueran efectivas. En adición, los escudos de los mobile suits estaban provistos con cubierta anti rayos, que a pesar de no estar pensada en absorber ataques laser, les permitía recibir varios ataques de los sistemas GARDIAN. Todavía más, después de haber registros de combate del Incidente del Relé 314 y la invasión de Shanxi, una gran cantidad de mobile suits fueron provistos cubierta semi transparente, una tecnología proveniente de las etapas iniciales de la Guerra de Un año que se utilizaba antes de la masificación de las armas de megapartículas cuando se luchaba principalmente con armas láser, haciendo que los mobile suits equipados con ella prácticamente inmunes a los efectos de los sistemas GARDIAN Turianos.

Como resultado, los mobile suits de la Federación Terrestres causaron estragos en la Flota Turiana y muchos pilotos se volvieron famosos durante la batalla, destacándose entre ellos Tadius Ahern, David Anderson, Vincent Kahoku, Zaeed Massani o Boris Mikhailovich que ganaron gran reputación tras la batalla. Sin embargo, el as más destacado fue el famoso Demonio Blanco, Amuro Ray.

Con casi cuarenta años de edad, Amuro Ray todavía era una fuerza que tener en cuenta y que su reputación le precedía. Tanto a Humano como alienígena, Amuro fue literalmente un avatar de la destrucción, acabando con cualquier enemigo a su paso utilizando sus habilidades de Newtype y armamento diseñado para ellos como los poderosos fin funnels. Para el tiempo en que la batalla había terminado, Amuro Ray había destruido dos fragatas, cuatro cruceros y la propia nave insignia de Desolas Arterius, el acorazado Escudo de Macedyn.

Cuando la batalla terminó, más del 90% de la flota Turiana había sido destruida o gravemente dañada, con el resto huyendo por el relé de Shanxi. Está claro que para los historiadores militares tanto humanos como alienígenas que la Batalla de Shanxi marcó el fin del dominio de los acorazados y el ascenso del mobile suit como el nuevo rey del campo de batalla.

A pesar de que la batalla ocurrió hace décadas, las heridas son todavía frescas en las mentes de la Federación Terrestre y la Hegemonía Turiana. A pesar de que las relaciones han mejorado durante los últimos años, este incidente marca una gran barrera para lograr la reconciliación absoluta.


End file.
